Come with me to Neverland Peter PanWendy
by chibimizumi
Summary: This story happens after Wendy left Neverland. I really wanted Wendy to return to Neverland with Peter so i decided to write this. I have many ideas planned for this story, but it will take me a while to write them. Hope you like it!
1. I want you to be happy

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters, no copyright intended.

"Wendy… you're not happy", said mom. She's right… so right… I was far from being happy. I felt lost, I felt as if my purpose in life was missing, I felt confused. Has he forgotten me? If not, why hasn't he visited me in more than 2 months? Does he love me? It's all so messed up. At the time leaving Neverland and growing up seemed to be the right choice, the only choice. I owed this much to my parents. But now nothing seemed right. Still, I wasn't going to admit that to mom.

"It's not true mom, I'm happy..." I tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah, right. " mom raised an eyebrow while saying that. "I haven't seen your smile since you came back, you don't eat well, you spend most of the night waiting by the window, you cry when you think you're alone and you're absent minded. Last night when we were in the living room it took your brother about 4 minutes to capture your attention. Believe me, I know my own daughter. This is not you being happy. " I forgot how observing my mother was. I thought I was handling it well, but I was mistaken.

"Well… it's just that…" how could I put it into words… I miss Peter, I miss being with him.

"Let me guess… You miss it… Neverland. And you miss Peter. And I guess you're worried about him and sad that you haven't seen him in two months." Yup, she did know her own daughter. Could she read minds too?

I felt that if I said anything my tears would start flowing so I just nodded. Mom hugged me, and kept silent a few minutes.

"Wendy…?" her tone didn't betray her emotions. "Would you… If you could, would you prefer living in Neverland?" this caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Would you be happy in Neverland" I still didn't understand what she meant, so I didn't answer. "Would you go back?"

"I…" I was confused. "I don''t know, I… I think…" Then I thought about Neverland and about the moments spent with Peter. I thought about how happy I was flying with him, or dancing surrounded by fairies. Then I thought about our kiss… no, I shouldn't go there. If I remembered it would hurt too much. He didn't come back, he forgot his promise. Even if I was happy in Neverland it was too late. "Besides, I'm sure he forgot all about me. He didn't come back." I stopped because my tears slowly started falling.

My mother gently smiled and then kissed my forehead. "Don't be so sure, dear."

Again, I looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

"Well… Ten days ago I heard our dear neighbor, Cecile telling a most peculiar story. She said that she woke up in the middle of the night because one of her… many cats was trying to get back inside trough the window and got stuck. While trying to help her cat she saw the figure of a boy, a young boy it seemed, flying trough the street and landing right into our window. The poor woman was so scared by what she saw that she chose to stay up and watch to see if the boy would appear again. An hour later, when she finally decided to go to sleep and forget about the event, she saw the figure again, this time flying away." I couldn't say a word. Was it Peter? Could it be? Poor, old Cecile could be only imagining things… I mean she isn't the sanest person and she does live with twenty cats… I was thinking about this when mother continued."I didn't know if the story was true so I decided to check it up. My dear, I can tell you this. Either someone did come almost every night through the window, either I'm following Cecile footsteps and starting imagining things." Could it be?

"Mom do you think it's… him? Could this be true? But if it is why didn't he say anything."

"If it is true I'm sure he has an explanation. Now my dear girl… let me tell you this. You are my most treasured possession and I love you more then you can tell. I want you to be happy and I want to offer you everything you want, but he has something I cannot offer, and that's magic. And I mean both real magic and the magic you feel in here. " She pointed to my heart. "If you want to return with Peter to Neverland, I won't stop you, if you will be happy… although if you don't visit I'll find a way to fly there myself." She stopped and looked me into the eyes. "I'm telling you this because I know you've made up your mind and I want what's best for you." Now that she mentioned it I realized it too. If Peter were to come back, I couldn't let go of him again. I would follow him this time.

"It's getting late and we wouldn't want our midnight visitor to get scarred. Now go to bed, darling. Sweet dreams." She kissed my forehead again and the headed to the door. "Mom" I said. She looked at me. "I love you" and thanks. "Me too darling, me too." Then she closed the door.

I kept thinking about our conversation and about all the possibilities. Of one think I was sure, I wanted to see if Peter will show up tonight or not. That was the first step, if he didn't come, all the planning was useless.

The minutes seemed to pass slower than ever. After what seemed like ages I finally heard something move through the nursery. I carefully opened my eyes and saw the figure of a boy hiding in the dark. "Peter?" the figure didn't move. "Hi, Wendy." And it was his voce, the voice I could never forget, the voice that haunted my dreams. Without thinking I jumped right into his arms and it was real. He was here, just as I remembered him. "Oh, Peter."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you'll like it, it's my first story. I wanted Wendy to return to Neverland with Peter but it didn't seem fair to the parents so I decided to start this way.


	2. Come with me to Neverland

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own the characters, no copyright intended.

Although at first he stood frozen he soon pulled me closer to his chest and started holding me tightly.

"Wendy, my Wendy…" I don't know how long we stood there holding each other, but it felt like bliss. Then he pulled back a few steps and blushed. He looked so cute! He'd be mad if heard that. Still… he was damn cute.

"How did you know it was me? I thought you were asleep… " he began. Well… should I tell him that my weird and senile neighbor Cecile saw him flying and told my mother? Or that my mom has been spying on him since then? It's probably not the best idea. He just got back; I didn't want to scare him off.

"I just knew. You said it yourself; girls are too smart to get fooled."I put on my best smile quietly enjoying my private joke.

He smiled back "Did I say that?" he put on an innocent look then grinned devilishly.

"Now Peter, you're such a mad liar. You also said that _A girl was worth more than twenty boys_." I tried imitating his vice as I said that.

He just smiled at that.

I smiled too and then remembered a question that was on my mind since my mother told me he was here.

"Why didn't you wake me? All this time I thought you have forgotten me."

"Me? Forget?" he came closer to my ear and whispered " Never." Then he looked into my eyes and added more seriously "I could never forget about you Wendy… it's just that... "he turned his back on me and continued" I was afraid I was going to have to say goodbye again." He barely whispered, his voice seeming both embarrassed and hurt.

I went in front of him to look into his eyes but he was staring at the ground, with a tint of blush in his cheeks. Then he raised his gaze and asked "Wendy… do we have to… say goodbye… again?" he took both of my hands in his as he said this.

"Oh, Peter…" I could not stop my smile "Would you want me to return to Neverland with you?"

He looked at me with his biggest smile and started raising into the air "Wendy, will you… auch" he said as he bummed his head into the ceiling. "That hurt." I couldn't believe it! Did this just happen? I fell down and started laughing harder than I ever did in my whole life. I just couldn't stop. I feared I might choke from laughter.

He just stood there, looking embarrassed and annoyed.

"That's enough… How long are you going to keep laughing at me? "

I just started laughing harder, if that's possible, tears falling from my eyes.

"You just… hit… your head." I barely managed to say. "On the ceiling."

"I know" he answered bluntly. He looked upset so I tried to calm myself down. It was harder to do than I thought. I was breathing hard, still on the floor. I felt bad that he hit his head, but also a bit glad that I finally found something to tease him about in the future. More than a bit.

He got down on he's knees so that he was standing at my level and asked "Wendy, please tell me… Do you want to come back with me?" He was serious again.

"Well…"I looked down.

"Well?"he asked more tense now.

I stared straight into his beautiful blue sky like eyes "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes" I repeated. Then he took me into his arms and started spinning into the air. Then I realized the weird way I looked and ordered"Peter, put me down."

"Why?" then he looked at me and realized. Somehow when he took me into his arms, a button from my dressed fell and although it didn't reveal anything important, it still revealed more then I wanted it to.

"Oh" he added and then put me back on the ground. "Sorry… I was just… happy … and I didn't realize… just sorry". We both blushed. Again. To tell the truth I was so happy he took me into his arms that I already forgotten how embarrassed I was a few seconds ago.

After a few moments of silence, he took a few steps closer to me so that he was now standing only inches away and whispered "Come with me Wendy, we'll ride on the wind's back and away we go". This was exactly what he told me when we first met. He smiled mischievously and then took my hand in his. I was to captured by his words and his gaze to realize he was pulling me towards the window.

"Peter, wait..." He started looking hurt so I quickly added "I will follow you, I promise, just wait at least until the morning. There is someone I want you to meet. And if I'm doing this again this time I'll do it properly, I won't leave without saying goodbye."

"Somebody I need to meet?"

"Yes Peter, think of it as a new adventure…"I smiled and added "You need to meet the parents. Do you think you can handle it?"

He took a moment to think and then added boldly "Handle it? I'm Peter Pan, I fought pirates and Indians, of course I can handle it!" he paused and then continued in a lower voice "I hope."… "Do I have to?"

"How brave of you Peter!" I teased.

"Then… As you wish it madam! " he took off his hat and bowed down like a gentleman.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Next chapter will be form Peter's point of view, at least a part of it. I hope you liked it because I sure liked writing it. Please review, I need to know your opinion. Also, what do you think, should I make brave Peter Pan meet the father as well, or should I let him off easily with only meeting the mother?


	3. How brave of you Peter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, no copyright intended.**

Peter POV

"How brave of you Peter!" she was making fun of me. And she had every right to… I'm no ordinary boy, I'm Peter Pan, I shouldn't be afraid of anything! Although I tried my best to convince myself that, my intuition was telling me that this may be harder then fighting pirates. Surely I wasn't going to admit that to Wendy, not after I've made a fool out of myself earlier by flying carelessly and bumping my head to the ceiling. I even amazed myself. It never happened before. Not ever.

"Then…" I took off my hat and bowed to her to show that I could be a gentleman too "As you wish it mademoiselle!"

Even if I was a bit nervous about meeting her parents, I was still happy. She promised she'll come with me to Neverland and I was going to make sure that she didn't forget that promise. I still didn't know if it was true, if she will indeed return to Neverland. I mean she looked so keen on growing up when she left that I thought she would never change her mind. I wander what made her rethink her choice. Has she finally discovered that grownups are no fun? Or is it because of me? I hope it's the last one…

My thoughts were interrupted by Wendy as she made a relevance and responded "Well answered, good sir. " Then she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. Was she mocking me? She probably was, but she looked to cute doing it that I didn't mind. I laughed.

For the first time I realized that her nightgown was different from the one she wore last time, it was blue and matched her eyes perfectly. It also had a delicate pink flower pattern. She looked even more beautiful then I remembered. I blushed at this thought. I must never let the Lost Boys see me like this or I'll lose my respect both as their chief and as their "Father". Oh, how glad they'll be that Wendy is back to tell them stories and be their mother.

Tink might also be glad to see Wendy this time, now that she has finally got a boyfriend. Yes, I know… Tink got a boyfriend… I never thought this day might come. His name is Terrance and he's actually quite nice.

"Now off to bed we go" she said and turned her back on me. To bed? Does she mean both of us… sharing the same bed…? The bed seemed too small for both, well not that I minded getting so close to her… The thought actually appealed to me, although I didn't quite understand why. Maybe I missed her so much over the last couple of months that now I wanted to make up for that, I don't know. I still asked "Will we sleep together?"

"What?" she was turning red, I could see that even with the poor light in the room. I tried not to chuckle

"No, no, no, of course not." she added quickly. As she said that I felt a little disappointment, again not understanding what provoked it. "I'll prepare some sheets here, near my bed so that you will feel comfortable." She was still blushing.

I just sat there and watched her as she ingeniously made my sleeping arrangements. The improvised bed was made out of six pillows puts side by side (to replace the mattress ), covered with a very thick and worm-looking blanket and then with sheets. I would have helped but she had so much dexterity doing this that I was afraid I would only get in her way.

We both sat down on our beds and Wendy looked at me and said "Goodnight Peter."

"Wendy…" I started. I still has some questions on my mind and I didn't think I could sleep before getting them answered.

"Yes Peter" she watched me curiously.

"Do you think they'll like me? Your parents, I mean."

She just smiled and said "My mother already likes you. She is the one who told me she saw you visiting our window in the middle of the night. She said she just wants me to be happy, even if I find my happiness somewhere far away from home. She wanted me to make my own choice and promised she'll respect it"

Did this mean she felt happy with me? This made me feel better. "Wait didn't you say that you knew because you're a girl and you're better then boys?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No, you said that girls are smart and that they are worth more than twenty boys. I just quoted you." She answered smartly and she was right, as usual. She got me there.

"You mean you stole my lines from me, you little thief. This time it was my turn to stick out my tongue .

"Sue me" she replied.

We both laughed.

I still had questions " What about your father? Will he agree to let you go?"

Wendy didn't answer.

"Wendy?"

"Oh Peter, I don't know… still you mustn't judge father to harshly if he doesn't react very nicely… you are, after all taking away his only daughter… And he's… more of a practical man than an emotional one, so he won't be easily persuaded by our feelings like mother.

Something occurred to me then and I thought I was going to feel sick. "What if he says he won't let you go… what will you do?" I was afraid of what she'll answer. Yet again, fear. This was a new feeling for me. She didn't answer immediately which got me a little nervous.

"Peter, I'm coming with you no matter what. But I do hope to get his consent."

This made me happy so I promised myself that if it's so important to Wendy I'll try my best to make a good impression on her father and get his consent.

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. :D Next chapter still from Peter's point of view. How will Wendy's father handle the news? We'll see in the next chapter, because I still don't know that myself, Please review.**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Peter Pan characters. No copyright intended for them.**

I woke up early in the morning. At sunrise to be precise. It was so quiet.

Here everything seemed sound asleep. The streets were covered in complete silence, no movement, no birds singing, no voices.

In Neverland mornings were always exciting, filled with adventure and music. As soon as the sun started to rise you could hear the fairies beautiful song as they began the day and brought color and light to the world and you could hear the birds waking up the whole nature with their tune. The wind would blow trough each house, just to make sure everyone is awake. Here mornings seemed dull and boring. Not even the birds were up yet.

I turned to Wendy, as she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. I approached her bed and slowly flew above her, with my elbows crossed and with only about half a meter left between us. She looked so beautiful, she reminded me of a story she once told me…. I believe it was called… "Sleeping maiden" … no… but something similar…. Oh, yeah, "Sleeping beauty". I could remember the night I heard it the first time, it was the night I dropped my shadow. I could remember it crystal-clear.

_Wendy sat on the middle of her bed, both Michael and John watching her from below as she told them the story._

"_Finally__ he reached the chamber where she lay upon the bed, the most wonderful sight that had even met his eyes – the angelic beauty that haunted his dreams, his thoughts." She said as she gently took Michael into her arms. Then added with a grave voice:_

"_It was her, he had found her, but how to wake her, he knew not. She seemed to be off on faraway lands, where he could not reach her. After all he's been through, after how hard he's fought for her, he reached a dead end." Wendy paused and I remember feeling sad for the poor prince. This story wasn't headed for a happy ending._

_Wendy continued: _

"_He approached with trembling and admiration, and fell down before her upon his knees. He studied her features, her golden hair, her white skin and then her lips."Wendy touched Michael's lips as she said that and smiled sweetly and reassuring at her little brother" Without realizing he lowered his head and he kissed her gently."Wendy now had a big smile on her lips "The princess then opened her blue eyes." _

Not realizing it, I myself was now standing closer to Wendy, only about 20 centimeters above her, my eyes still fixed on her lips.

Then the worst happened! Wendy opened her eyes and saw me like that.

I quickly moved away. Too quickly actually, because I went straight into the wall. Again. I wasn't used to being so clumsy.

She looked a few moments at me puzzled and embarrassed and the she started laughing with tears. Great! Way to go Peter!

"It's not funny!" I said, but I knew this wasn't true. Also I was still too shocked by my own actions to try to prove my point. Why did I remember that story, and why did her lips capture me so? I couldn't understand and I had a feeling I didn't want to understand it.

"Yes Peter, it's not funny. It's hilarious." She continued laughing, still a hint of blush remaining in her cheeks. There goes my dignity… But I was too proud to admit that. I wander how long she is going to tease me about this.

When she finally finished laughing she asked me "How do you like London so far?"

"It's filled with adventures." I said sarcastically.

Wendy laughed and then said "The worst is yet to come. You'll find London to be a dangerous place, even for you Peter Pan, after you meet my parents." I almost forgot that.

"That reminds me" she added and then looked at me with a "up-to-no-good" smile on her face. "Time to make you presentable, Peter."

What did she mean by that? "Presentable?" I said with a confused look on my face "What do you mean by making me presentable?"

Wendy laughed. "Peter you're exactly dressed by the latest Londonese fashion" she pointed out and I looked at my costume made of leaves. Maybe she was right "We will have to borrow something from John. Come with me" she added.

I didn't move and she took a few steps before noticing that. She turned to face me, giving me a curious glance.

"Wendy" I had to ask "do you want me to wear a shirt and a tie?" I asked disgusted.

"You can have a bow instead." She looked amused. I didn't find this funny.

"I don't like it" I said unsure.

"Would you rather I gave you one of my dresses. Mother would be exited, she always wanted another daughter. But I don't know how father will take it." She was laughing at me. "Actually if I think better at it, this might actually be a good idea. Father might not get so angry if he thought I was going away with a girl." She was definitely making fun of me and even if I tried to look serious and upset I myself barely managed not to laugh at the idea. I would laugh for days if it wasn't about me. But it was about me, and no one ridicules Peter Pan without paying for it.

"You really shouldn't have said that" I said as I took her by the waist and flew off the window.

She was still laughing "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Not telling." Actually I didn't know where we were going either so I just threw her into the air and then caught her. When I saw she still looked amused I started spinning with her in my arms until I got dizzy.

She still had a smile on her face. "Do you give up?" she asked victoriously.

If she could tease me then so could I.

I remembered something that would make her blush. I slowly approached her ear with my lips and gently whispered "Never." And it worked, again. I heard her heart starting to beet faster so I looked at her face and it was covered in red, her eyes unfocused. I won this time. It felt good.

"So you were saying I should get ready to meet the parent?" I asked grinning.

"Oh? Oh… yes… yes, you should." With this I headed back to the nursery. I loved to see her speechless.

**Author's Note: the next chapters will be funnier, as it is time to meet THE FATHER (evil laugh:)) Please review and tell me what you think, please, please, please. I really hope you like it.**


	5. No bones broken

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Peter Pan characters. No copyright intended for them.**

**Peter POV**

We went into the boys' room. John snored soundly while sleeping only with his legs on the bed, while his upper body was mostly on the floor.

"Michael. John. Wake up!" Wendy shouted but the boys seemed to lost in their own worlds to notice.

I decided to have a little fun. I imitated Hook's voice and said "Wake up or I'll plunge my hook in you! " this seemed to get their attention as the both now looked at me with eyes wide open.

It took them about one minute before they realized the dream was over and I was actually sitting there in their room. Both I and Wendy were laughing.

"Peter! Peter! We've missed you! Oh, it's Peter!" the two of them shouted hysterically while jumping up and down on their bed.

Then I heard the door open and a woman's voice gently say "Hush, dear children, you'll wake up the whole London. Not to mention your father and you know how angry he gets when he doesn't get his beauty sleep." Mrs. Darling was ironizing her husband. Then she turned to me and smiled "And who may this charming visitor be? I don't believe we've been introduced young men, I'm Wendy's mother, Mary Darling. " she elegantly said.

"I'm Peter Pan Madam. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while making a reverence. She was indeed a beautiful woman.

"We've got quite a gentleman here, don't we? So you're the one taking away my only daughter."

For a second she seemed harsh and I didn't know how to answer, but then she giggled. "Don't worry, Peter, your battle with me is already won. The real battle lies ahead. We've yet to tell my husband " she said in a more serious tone.

"Now… is this what you're going to wear?" she asked amused while pointing to my clothes.

Wendy answered instead of me "Well, of course not. Oh, mother, how do you think one of my dresses would suit him?" she grinned at her mother, who seem to catch the joke quickly "Good idea Wendy. What do you think about your blue dress with flowers and lace? Or should we use a pink one?" They both laughed. Now I know where Wendy's odd sense of humor comes from. As mother as daughter.

"What do you think Peter?" at my back I could hear both John and Michael laughing. Weird family. I loved it.

"I think I'd rather have a… suit." I said even if se sight of me in a suit seemed ridiculous.

"Logical answer, but where's the fun in that?" Wendy asked.

"Let's not scare the boy just yet, Wendy. Oh course I'll help you find something suitable to wear Peter. Wait just a minute. "

In ten more minutes I was fully dressed and down in the living room. To my relief, Mrs. Darling didn't make me wear a suit, but only black jeans and a white, long sleeved shirt that looked pretty good on me.

"Darling, join me, please." Mrs. Darling said and took her husband's hand while leading him to where we were. I thought he was still sleeping. I gulped.

"I've got news dear. This is Peter Pan. Wendy will go back to Neverland with him." She smiled at him. I didn't think telling him like that was the best idea, but she knew what she was doing.

It was funny to see the changes on Mr. Darling's face. He turned a bright red, with eyes were wide and sticking out and his mouth open, with his teeth held tight. He was chubby, had a big mustache and wore a black suit with a white shirt, so he looked similar to an angry penguin. If not for my situation I would have found the man in front of me hilarious.

He took a step closer to me "Wendy-will-do…WHAT?" he shouted, his face getting even redder. He was addressing me, not the girls. I took a step back, but this only made him fasten his steps towards me.

"Do you actually think, boy, that you can come to my house and just take my daughter to a poppycock world where Capitan Crook and Peter Pirate exist. That's absolute poppycock."(this are the words used in the first Peter Pan Disney movie)

He was shouting really loud and precipitated. While trying to get closer to me he bumped his leg into some toys that were on the ground and fell down. Definitely looked like a penguin. Even if he was more amusing than scary, his words were quite insulting. But I promised Wendy I'd make a good impression.

"Now George…" Wendy's mother started as he got up.

"Now George… Now George" he repeated, his tone really high "Well Now George will have his say. I will absolutely not for any reason let this young lady join that insufficient insolent little fraud of a boy"

"George…" Merry Darling started again.

This seemed to make him even angrier "Don't you dare tell me to be silent woman! Do you seriously expect me to accept this ridiculous… " he was interrupted by his wife mid-sentence.

"Gorge, be silent." Mrs. Darling ordered more then said. The harsh tone seemed to let her husband speechless with only three words as he opened his mouth to say more but no words came out. She was full of surprises. Who knew that underneath her gentle, naïve, care-free personality she was actually a very strong minded woman?

"Marry…" now the roles seemed to be reversed. His wife was the angry one and he was the one pleading. She gave him a harsh look.

"Come." Mrs. Darling ordered her husband again and left the room. He obediently followed her.

A few minutes of silence passed and the Wendy said "That went well… I told you it would be harder than fighting Hook." She grinned at me and I had to agree.

"Anything could be harder than fighting that old codfish. Captain Crook" I quoted and laughed silently.

Wendy smiled and then took my hand. "Are you oke?"

"No bones broken."

"Thanks for doing this." She looked really grateful.

" Wendy…" I looked straight into her eyes. I wasn't sure I could pull this off "You'll keep your word, right? You'll come with me no matter what?" this thought made me nervous.

Wendy smiled and kissed my cheek reassuringly. This made us both blush.

"I promise."

**Authors' Note: So what do you think of this chapter? Please review.**


	6. Tasks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Peter Pan characters. No copyright intended for them.**

**Peters' POV**

We both stood silent, waiting for Wendy's parents to return. She was holding my hand, and I was grateful for it. I was quite nervous.

The door finally opened, and Mrs. Darling came in.

"Peter, come with me." She said. I followed her out of the room.

"George wants to speak to you." She turned to look at me and added "I'm truly sorry, Peter, for my husband reaction. He's… he's stubborn. He's not a bad man. Try not to judge him to harshly… I'm sure he'll come around" she gave me a warm smile. She was indeed a very kind woman.

We walked until we reached what I suppose it was Mr. Darlings' office. Mrs. Darling knocked gently on the door and opened it. She whispered "Go inside, Peter. And good luck!"

I barely managed to close the door behind me when I heard the man in front of me say "What are your intentions, boy?" he wasn't screaming this time, but he wasn't far from it either.

"Sir, I" I barely managed to say before he cut me off.

"Are you trying to steal my daughter away?" he questioned, but it seemed more like a rhetorical question so I decided to remain quiet. His words were quite harsh. I wasn't stealing anything! Not that I was a saint when it came to this matter… I quite enjoyed stealing from poor captain Hook… or Crook, how Mr. Darling called him earlier. I tried not to giggle, but then remembered he also called me Peter Pirate and suddenly I didn't know if it amused me more than it annoyed me, or vice versa. And I wasn't stealing Wendy! She decided to come with me on her own accord. And if I was stealing her, would I be here, in this situation, trying my best to be polite with a man that seemed quite found of insulting me? Still, getting his approval is important to Wendy and I don't want her to have any regrets when we leave, so I must be on my best behavior.

"Ha! I have no idea what Marry is thinking!" he added more for himself and yet again I decided to remain silent. He took a deep breath and then looked at me. "Hear me out boy! If you want me to consider letting my daughter go with you, you must prove yourself to be worthy! You must prove you can take good care of her!"

"Yes sir." I smiled. Finally the odds changed in my favor! How hard could it be? What could he ask me to do? Go around the world three times? Fight pirates? Climb the highest mountain? Build a house using only wood and leaves? Easy! I can do this.

He sighed and told me "Stay there boy" while pointing at a chair near the door. I did as he said.

I was a little tense. As I watched the man in front of me writing something on a paper, my intuition told me that it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. Still, I was Peter Pan, what could be hard for me?

As the minutes were passing by, the old man seemed to have forgotten I was there. He was only looking at the piece of paper in front of him and not saying a word. How long has it been since I sat on this chair? Ten minutes? Half an hour? An hour? I hate to sit around waiting.

He finally looked at me and said "This is a list of tasks you'll have to do today, if you do them well we'll talk afterwards. Now get out." He showed me the door and I took the list and then left.

Wendy was waiting for me just outside the door. Seeing her impatient look made me smile.

"So, how did it go? Was he rude? Are you ok? Oh, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked you to do this. I don't know what I was thinking… I knew it… he can't understand. I really shouldn't have sent you in there after what he pulled earlier in the living room." she seemed to say all this without breathing. I had no idea she could talk so fast. She was so funny I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

She pushed me on the shoulders… or was she trying to hit me? I couldn't tell… She was too gentle for me to tell the difference. Still she seemed quite angry at the fact that I was laughing. This only made me laugh harder. Her angry face was cute, yet very amusing.

She finally scolded me "How dare you laugh? I was concerned. I was afraid my father was going to turn into some kind of ninja and kill you on the spot and you're laughing." I guess she only realized how funny her words sounded after she said them, because now we were both laughing, her anger wearing off.

Imagining Mr. Darling dressed as a ninja was quite a view. I finally relaxed.

I took her hands into mine and said "Don't worry! He didn't yell… Actually he only said a few words… It's going to be easy!" I gave her a reassuring smile and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, while trying not to get lost in them. "He said he'll agree to let you come with me, if …" I paused as I thought of a better way to tell her. What were his exact words? "Hear me out boy! If you want me to consider letting my daughter go with you, you must prove yourself to be worthy! You must prove you can take good care of her!" I quoted while imitating his voice. I was quite proud of my ability. I sounded just like him.

Wendy giggled, but only a few seconds later, the door opened behind me. I turned to see a chubby, angry man, with a face as red as a tomato looking at me. I forgot we were still in front of Mr. Darlings' office. He must have heard me… Not a very good start, I must say. I was both terrified and amused by the situation and by his appearance.

Before anyone could say anything, Wendy took my hand and dragged me off the hallway. I was grateful for that.

"Don't worry" she said. "He'll forget about it eventually… even thou…" she chuckled "I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. His head looked like a tomato!" Exactly my thought. She was laughing again.

"So… he wants you to prove you're worthy… hmm… did he say how?"

"Oh… yeah, he made a list." I have forgotten about the list, but as soon as I mentioned it, I became very curious.

I unwrapped the piece of paper Wendy's father gave me and began reading.

"_Tasks._

_Make breakfast using the ingredients left on the kitchen table. Breakfast must be served at 8:30._

_Clean the house starting with the rooms upstairs. Note: you must vacuum, wash the windows, make the beds…"_

The list continued until number 23.

I was too shocked to speak… I was expecting … adventure… danger… not… not this!

I looked at Wendy. She seemed as shocked as I was.

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter as well. I hurried it a little because I'm very busy at the moment, but I still hope you'll like it. Please review.**


End file.
